


A Radish and a Geode... Of peace?

by YouSpoonyBard1



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Death is mentioned in passing, Does Krobus Have Hands?, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nothing major though, Peace, Talk of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSpoonyBard1/pseuds/YouSpoonyBard1
Summary: A more in depth version of the cutscene in the sewer!





	A Radish and a Geode... Of peace?

The farmer heard shouting. It was strange, muffled shouting, and it was coming from the sewer grate. Confused, they lifted the grate and _slowly_ descended the ladder. Krobus had a deep voice, horse from hardly using it, but there was another yelling back at him. Was it… the Dwarf?

“How dare you live here! Your _kind_ is the reason I am alone! My family died at the hands of your race!” The Dwarf chirped, followed by something else that the farmer had not yet learned, but imagined it had a four letter counterpart in plain English. The farmer stopped descending, hearing Krobus reply with just as much rage.

“If _your_ kind had not forced my ancestors out of our rightful land, this would not have happened. You earth dwellers are all the same! I am sorry for the bloodshed in our past, I am also alone! I have hid down here for eons! Do you think I am proud of the lives lost??”

Now the Dwarf was yelling again, the Farmer had to strain his ear to make out the words over the growling of Krobus. “My mother and father died protecting me! I ran away and have lived in the mines! I guarded the outer world from all shadow folk that dared to try and escape the underground! And then I hear rumors of one living in the town?! Where there are _children_?!”

“I hide here in fear you earthworm! I made friends with the children in secret by the grate near the end of the land! And they hide my secret! Do you think I want to hurt anyone?!” Krobus barked, but before he said another word, the sound of fighting echoed. The farmer hurried down the last few rungs of the ladder, forcing the two apart.

 They screamed at the farmer to let them go, how they had to ‘defend the honor of lives lost’ and cursing. Suddenly, with a bright flash of light, the Wizard appeared. He turned to look at the farmer, and shook his head. With a snap of his hand, the floor in front of the Dwarf, and of the Shadow Brute came alive with flames. With a booming voice, the wizard demanded silence.

“The war between all elemental beings was finished long ago. The terms of ending have been honored. It is time to put this all behind you. Not just for you, but for the safety of all the humans.” The wizard spoke sternly. The Dwarf nodded, letting out a sigh.

“Fine, for the safety of this land, I will avoid the Sewers.” He grunted. The farmer suddenly had an idea, and leaned over to the Dwarf. Krobus agreed to also hold the truce. “As a token of the truce, something from the world above.” The Dwarf said quickly, and held out a wild horseradish. Unbeknownst to the Farmer, the Wizard, or the Dwarf, this was one of the few things Krobus loved most in the world.

Jumping up and down with glee, Krobus accepted it, grinning in a sincere (and slightly creepy) way, and ran over to his piles of items he collected. He ran back after a moment, holding out an unopened Omni Geode. “And for you, may it hold luck inside.” The Dwarf was just as excited. The farmer smiled, looking over at the wizard who was chanting.

Suddenly, the air in the sewers felt… pure. As if all traces of the fighting had been erased. even the waters rushing under the town seemed calmer. “I have cast a Seal of Promise, that this fight shall have ended forever.” The wizard said, bowing. The Farmer smiled, nodding and took a step back as both of the now peaceful beings continued to apologize. The farmer would come back the next day to buy things from Krobus. As the farmer worked his way back up the ladder, he heard the wizard laugh over something, followed by the laughter of both the Dwarf and Krobus. The farmer didn’t know the full history, but the ending was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> SO! Shoutouts to the SDV Discord. Daily Krobus is a thing, and two days ago there was a Radish..... it all went to memes.


End file.
